Wireless communication has had a tremendous growth in recent years. Developments of wireless transceivers have been gradually directed to multiple bandwidths to provide more flexibility. By means of this technology, users can access different services through one multi-mode, multi-band terminal. In the previous technology, GSM and WCDMA communication systems achieve the dual-band operation by switching two separated transceivers. Such architecture requires two transceivers operating in different frequency. Hence, it requires higher cost, greater circuit area, and more power consumption. To overcome these drawbacks, a so-called concurrent dual-band architecture has been introduced. In this architecture, one transceiver can simultaneously operate in two passbands, where the key building blocks, such as low noise amplifier and bandpass filter, have two concurrent passbands and adequate the stop-band suppression. The concurrent dual-band low noise amplifier has been designed to achieve the required effect, but the dual-band bandpass filter is still not yet reported H. Miyake, S. Kitazawa, T. Ishizaki, T. Yamada, and Y. Nagatomi, “A miniaturized monolithic dual band filter using ceramic lamination technique for dual mode portable telephones,” 1997 IEEE MTT-S Int. Microwave Symp. Dig., vol. 2, pp. 789–792, June 1997, a dual-band bandpass filter was fabricated in low temperature co-fired ceramic processes. However, its structure actually included two separated filters. The filter layout at the upper four layers was designed for the pass-band of 900 MHz and layout at the lower four layers was for the pass-band of 1800 MHz. Although these two circuits were fabricated at the same low temperature co-fired ceramic chip, they had individual output and input ports, hence required additional input and output combination circuits to transmit the signal through a single pair of input and output ports. In practice, it still does not effectively reduce the circuit area and cost.